


Five times Piper or Trickster rubbed snow on the other ones face and one time they didn’t

by blooodymoon



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Flash Rogues, M/M, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooodymoon/pseuds/blooodymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative title: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tL6f6HqrHZY">All I want for Christmas is you</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Piper or Trickster rubbed snow on the other ones face and one time they didn’t

**Author's Note:**

> __**[Prompt of the Week](http://on-your-write.tumblr.com/post/104162214830/prompt-of-the-week/) \- [On your write](http://www.on-your-write.tumblr.com):**  
>  Write something based on this quote: “A snowball in the face is surely the perfect beginning to a lasting friendship.” (Markus Zusak)  
> 

**The first time**

It was Christmas season in Central City and the Rogues all dealt with bad family memories in their own way. It had snowed the night before, which wasn’t Mardons fault, and Mick and Len fought over getting him to either increase it or to “tornado it out”.  
Most Rogues had already learned their lesson not to go outside if they didn’t want to get dragged into James snowball fight. James threw snowballs at everybody who dared to pass by in the hopes to provoke them. There was nothing funnier than angry and cold colleges when the ground was white and he himself had a snowball fort. Except for Captain Cold, because Trickster may liked taking risks, but starting a snowball fight with a guy who was in possession of a Cold Gun, note even he dared that. After a while Piper came to the hideout, totally oblivious to the snowball threat. James slung his arm over his shoulders, asking about his heist, apparently with some guy named Fury, before he struck out and half threw, half pressed the snowball he had hidden behind his back into Piper’s face. He laughed as he airwalked to his snow fort as Piper proceeded to make his own ammo.

 

**The second time**

Piper’s time at the FBI was filled with dull colors and a lot of work and planning. But it helped a lot to suppress memories he didn’t want to remember.  
It got harder and harder as the Christmas season started and the FBI building transformed into something festive. At least it wasn’t that macabre, still being the FBI building, but already the small Christmas tree in the corner awoke memories of a Christmas he spent with his family and the ones he didn’t. Not all memories were good, but the ones in the last years, when he was reformed and his family finally had accepted him, and had allowed him to bury Jenny under gifts where a treasure but also hurt in the worst way possible.  
One day after snowfall, he found himself with ~~James~~ Agent Jesse on the roof discussing the handling of ~~Mark~~ the Weather Wizard, and for a short time, watching the snow clad city with all the bright lights, he got thrown back to the time where he and James had a different kind of friendship, when James had been the Trickster and always been there for fun and pranks on their cost. Piper bent down and grabbed a hand full of snow and rubbed it in James face. As revenge.  
Only moments after he saw the now wet the little ruffled hair of James FBI cut – who fixed his suit as nothing had happened-, he realized that these times were long over.

 

**The third time**

Piper could maybe stand to be chained to James, the man he always had deep affection for, if there wouldn’t be the horrible gay jokes. He didn’t know what made the Trickster such an asshole, at least in that regard, kind of an asshole he had always been, but he only wanted him to shut up.  
They were in a small city in the north covered in way too much snow, which had made sleeping half in the open an unpleasant affair. And when Trickster was mid-sentence of another offensive joke, which hurt Piper more than he wanted to show, he yet again grabbed some snow from the ground and shoved it into Trickster’s face. Maybe that would shut him up for a while.

 

**The fourth time**

He was back, he was back, and all the false charges had been dropped. It felt like it wasn’t real and half of him expected that it was a mind manipulation of Neron. His memories of coming back to life were fuzzy at the moment, but if somebody could manage to trick his way out of the afterlife than it was him.  
Now he just had to really come back, and that meant to see Piper again. Piper who probably was mad as hell (and who could resent him for that, after what he had to pull off to keep him moving on the run). Maybe he could get away with it because it was Christmas season. Forgiveness and so on.  
 _Pump, pump._ James could hear his own heart beating against his chest as he stood in front of Piper’s door (at least according to the address he got from his database hack) and it didn’t got better after he rang the bell. As he noticed that door would open his brain went into overdrive and he got on his knee and filled his hand with snow. When the door was fully open he rubbed it into Pipers face and yelled “Surprise”.  
Piper looked at him in shock, after had rubbed of most of the snow. Okay, maybe not the best move. And then he sank to the ground, the melting snow was joined by tears, but at least now the other man could blame the red eyes on the snow. Piper held his arm out.  
“Come here you stupid idiot!” James hugged him in an instant.

 

**The fifth time**

This stupid idiot! Just coming back!  
He was so stupidly happy. After all he went through; he got his wish for Christmas fulfilled, even if he would have preferred a less snowy encounter. But if that was the cost for getting his present early, he was willing to pay that price.  
He still held onto James like a life line and the Trickster surprisingly did the same thing. At least James had gotten him to his feet. After a while he found himself able to loosen his grip, and then James looked at him with his Trickster grin. Oh hell no.  
“YOU STUPID IDIOT! WHAT WERE ALL THESE JOKES FOR?” He pushed Trickster back into his front lawn and pushed Trickster face forcefully into the snow. Served him right.

 

**And the time they didn’t**

Piper woke up, because James leaned over him with his “I totally have a plan and you won’t like it, but I still will get you to do it” grin over him.  
“Do you want to build a snowman?”  
”Arghh” Piper pushed his face deeper into his pillow but it didn’t muffle the  
“It doesn’t have to be a snowman.”  
In the end James convinced him with a lot of kisses and filthy promises that they would build a snowman from the newly fallen snow. The snowman ended looking hideous. At some point James had gotten food coloring and the snowman was now a mixture of green, blue and yellow colored snow and it clashed horribly with the scarf Piper had gotten years prior from the Knitter.  
Piper had to smile when James made a selfie with the snowman, before running back to him and kissing him with almost frozen lips. But at least they would get warm soon again.


End file.
